Addicted, Obsessed, or Just Apathetic to RO
by wicca-musketeers
Summary: Have you ever wondering whether you are addicted to RO? This is the list whether you are addicted, obsessed or just apathetic...


**Addicted, Obsessed, or Just Apathetic to RO **

Disclaimer: Gravity, Soft-world Corporation … Characters mine!

Warning: Un-beta, a few grammatical and vocab error. 

Author: ATenshi (Koureshin)

Summary: Have you ever wondered whether you are addicted to RO? This is the list to know whether you are addicted, obsessed, or just apathetic about it…   

___________________________________________________________________________

_Are you…?_

-Whenever you saw any bugs especially cockroach and you thought them as a _thief-bug_, you will attack it with a knife instead of anti-bug spray.

-You have your own smiley-mask and wear them even in public. 

-You honestly wish that you have a lunatic or a poring as a pet so instead, you name your cat or even your fluffy puppy '_poring_' or '_lunatic_'.

-You color your pet as pink (if you name them as _poring_).

-And then, you force your _poring_ (which is the cat) to wear a backpack! (poor, poor kitty)

-And you even tried so hard to make your _poring_ bounce just like the real poring in RO.

-Whenever you saw a green apple, you thought them as unripe apple.

-You color all the carrots into a rainbow carrot that your mom just bought.

-You squeal like crazy and jump here and there like a lunatic whenever you saw the RO commercial or any posters that related to RO (even in public)

-You get crazy whenever you talk about something RO related that you can't make the whole sentence and instead, you break into a giggle fit.

-You know every monsters name from A-Z. You can classify all the monsters into the categories of shadow, water, poison, neutral, earth, fire, ghost, holy, wind, and undead.

-You paint all the eggs at your house into a _Munak_ egg, a _Bongun_ egg, a _Lunatic_ egg, an _Isis_ egg, a _Drops _egg, a _Dokebi_ egg, etc. and make them as your collection.

-When your friend says something bad about RO, you challenged at them saying, "Let's fight in PVP!"

-When you are visiting a zoo together with your family, you teach your three/four year old brother all the names of the animal but with difference, like instead of monkey, you tell your bro it's a _yoyo_, an ostrich, you tell him it's a _peco__ peco_, and when it comes to a beaver, you tell him it's _Martin_.

-Whenever you see a clock-tower, you believe that there are monsters,_ Clock Tower Keeper_ and _Alarm_, protecting the clock.

-You called your maid as _Alice_ and whenever she's with a broom, you got ready your weapon… who knows she will attack you (yeah, who knows she's the real _Alice_)

-When Halloween arrived, you dressed yourself as one of the RO characters while your little brother as _Bongun_ (little sister as _Munak_) and force him not to WALK but JUMP. And then, you show to your friend and tell them, "Hey look, I got a pet!"

-And when Christmas arrived, instead of dressing as Santa Clause, you whined at your father/brother to dress himself as Antonio.

-In the Science lab, instead of trying to figure out which one is corrosive or flammable, you name every of the solution as _Payon__ solution_, _Morroc__ solution_, etc.

-You feel unprotected if you didn't wear any head gear top so, to defense yourself, you wear a _bunny-band_ or a _kitty-band_ or even a _ribbon_ (though you are a boy)

-You do more than fifty fanarts and fanfics every week. 

-Your room filled with RO wallpapers until reaching the ceiling.

-When anyone shows the slightest interest in RO, you will straight-away tell them all about RO including how to be killed.

-And if they don't show any interest in the way of your explanation, you either shout at them saying that how stupid, crazy, boring there are, and how they look worse than the _Zombie Master_.

-Instead of drawing a grasshopper when your art teacher says so, you draw a standing grasshopper holding a violin (Rocker)

-You spent most of your time dreaming on having your own guild or conquering one of the castles in RO or even both.

_So, if most of them you answer as 'yes'… then, you are addicted! If only a few of them as 'yes'… then you are obsessed! But if all of them as 'no' or maybe only five or six as 'yes' then, you are APATHETIC!_

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: More suggestion…? Then, review! If there are more suggestions I get from the readers, I would probably post them on the next part… but if none, then this could be as one-shot. ^_^

And one thing, English is not my first language so, bear with me. Secondly, I don't even know whether anyone has done this so, I'm not copying from anyone because this is an inspiration from my _addicted_ friend. But if there is in Fanfiction.net, please do tell me.

~ATenshi~


End file.
